miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin Davies
Caitlin Davies, later Caitlin Davies-Crockett, was a pop singer, performing with a band in concerts around the country. Davies' group signed on with manager Tommy Lowe, who worked with music executives Gordon Wiggins and Paul Fremont, and their career took off, only to come crashing down when Lowe stole all of the band's money, arranged (via payola scams) for their songs to be squashed on radio, and her band slowly disintegrated--her drummer killed himself, her guitarist joined a cult, and her bass player Will (who was also her former boyfriend) was killed, presumably on orders from Lowe, when he sued the manager. Caitlin began to cooperate with the federal Racketeering Strike Force, getting Lowe to incriminate himself for the payola scam, and was arrested. Caitlin was scheduled to testify against Lowe, but needed protection, so the feds got in touch with Metro-Dade who recommended James "Sonny" Crockett be her bodyguard, because he "fit right in" with the music crowd. Crockett had his ideas about a popstar's life and Caitlin had hers about a policeman, and they clashed immediately. Caitlin also had a personal assistant, Angie, who also served as her confidant on "matters of the heart". Eventually Crockett and Caitlin reached a breaking point about their animosity toward each other, until hitmen hired by Lowe tried to kill Caitlin, Crockett saved her, killing two of the three shooters, but his SCARAB boat was disabled in the chase. Caitlin explained to Crockett why she was testifying against Lowe, then both realized they were wrong about each other's profession, and made love in Crockett's boat. Later, Lowe was killed by a car bomb (planted by Fremont and Wiggins because Lowe refused to go to jail to protect them) and Crockett's assignment was ended, but Caitlin and Crockett realized they were deeply in love, despite their very differing careers and lifestyles, and got married in 1987. The newlyweds bought a house, and agreed not to let each other's career interfere with their lives. Caitlin was very upset when Crockett broke that pledge by setting up a phone at their home for him to get date propositions on the video dating murder case, but when Crockett was stabbed by the killer before she was shot dead, Crockett and Caitlin spent some time off together. In 1988, Caitlin's first solo album took off in sales and airplay, and she prepared for a tour, appeared on the cover of Rolling Stone, and flew to Los Angeles, where Crockett got his first taste of the popstar lifestyle. Fremont and Wiggins, in a precarious cash situation, tried to prevent Caitlin from touring (and forfeiting a large payout in the process) by setting up a hit on her, which was thwarted by Crockett, but not before Crockett, once again, broke his promise to Caitlin (because he was investigating Fremont and Wiggins for unrelated issues, punching a paparazzo, having his cover identity plastered all over the National Inquisitor tabloid) and fearing his marriage was sinking. But after Crockett, once again, saved Caitlin and exposed the producers for what they were, their love was stronger than ever, and Caitlin went on her tour. When Crockett was badly wounded by a suspect, Caitlin was on tour in Europe and unable to be reached, but he recovered and she returned to Miami for concerts locally, and with a surprise for her husband. At the same time, an old Crockett enemy, Frank Hackman (who Crockett mistakenly got off Death Row in 1986) was back, and up to his old tricks. During a shootout, Hackman's wife was killed (as it turned out by Hackman himself), and sought revenge on Crockett, so he disguised himself as a member of the light crew, killed the lighting person, and used his laser-sighted rifle to shoot Caitlin dead in Crockett's arms, unbeknownst to the crowd. Later, it was found that the surprise Caitlin tried to tell Crockett but never could was she was six weeks pregnant with their child, which sent Crockett into a drunken rage and he tracked Hackman down and killed him in cold blood, thus beginning Crockett's gradual descent into his alter-ego, Sonny Burnett. Crockett never fully recovers from Caitlin's death and in the Season 5 episode Too Much, Too Late (which takes place around a year after she was killed) Tubbs takes notice that Crockett has become more cynical towards true love and happy endings, stating "Ever since Caitlin died everything tastes sour (for Crockett)". It can be assumed her death was a major factor in Crockett's decision to quit the force in 1989. Category:Season 4 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Crockett love interests